We Met in Detention
by TenoriTaiga327
Summary: ( High school AU with the guardian characters! ) Tsuki is a first year student at her new high school, coming home to Japan after studying abroad in America for a year. Upon returning and entering school she meets and falls for the resident school "bad boy" third year, Yoru Tsukiyomi. This love story however is no guaranteed happily ever after.
1. Guide

_**We Met in Detention**_

**Main Characters**  
Yoru Tsukiyomi  
Tsuki Nakamura ( OC )  
Daichi Soma  
Natsuki Takahashi ( OC )

**Basic Character Description**  
Yoru: Yoru looks basicly the same as he does in the anime shugo chara except he doesnt have cat ears, paws or a tail though he resembles ikuto in his physical appearence and he is around 17 years old. He has the same dark blue-ish hair and has piercing gold eyes.

Tsuki: Tsuki has pale skin, ice blue eyes and thigh - length black hair that she wears side parted over one eye with a cresent moon clip in it. Other students describe her as wolf like, with naturally pointed ears and prominent canine teeth.

Daichi: Daichi, like Yoru looks basically the same as in the show. He has short, spiky green hair and warm brown eyes. Daichi is often seen in some sort of sports uniform, very active and lots to be in as many sports and on as many athletic teams as he possibly can.

Natsuki: Natsuki has slightly tan skin and short reddish-orange hair and rich moss green eyes similar to that of a Bengal tigers. She is described as tiger like by fellow students and her friends a lot of the time, as well as this she is described as a extreme tomboy. Much of the time acting and dressing like one of the boys instead of like a girl.

**Guide **  
( ~~~~ ) - Thoughts  
" ~~~ " - Speach


	2. Chapter 1 - Detention

Tsuki Nakamura walked silently down the hall of her high school to the only detention room in the school, not many kids got detention but this was almost an every day occurrence for her as of late.

( Why cant these people understand all my looks are natural!?) She thought. Tsuki sighed and walks into the room, sitting a few rows away from the only other student in there, Yoru Tsukiyomi.

Yoru has been leaning back in his chair in boredom when he heard the door open and tsuki walk in, sitting a few rows away. He had heard the arguments between her and the teachers before and knew how she felt; and he smirked to himself. It wasn't their fault that they were born with unusual looks and automatic animal-like behavior, though in his case the people that made fun of him normally ended up in the nurses office with bruises...which is how he normally ends up in detention.

They didn't know each other but they had run into each other in passing several times. The two students make eye contact for a few seconds but tsuki looks away and hides her face behind a book.

Yoru chuckles at the younger students reaction, thinking. (Wow... I never realized how pretty her eyes are...that was a pretty cute reaction too...) He looks back at the ceiling, still tilting his chair back in boredom. Tsuki continued to read her book a few minutes later the door opened yet again as the principal comes in with three boys who yoru had gotten in a fight with earlier that day, resulting in his detention. He saw the boys then he gets up to head to the door; the three barge past tsuki, jolting her forward suddenly and knocking her book out of her hands onto the floor. The blue-haired boy's eyes flash as he grabs the boy responsible by the front of his shirt. "Wheres her apology?" He was sending his peer an icy glare, his voice was rough with a feline like quality to it.

"Its alright, no harm done..." Tsuki had gotten out of her seat and picked up her belongings before speaking. Her voice could be described as eerie, a wolf like quality in it, like how some people describe a wolf's howl.

"Hey! Cut it out you two!" The principal shouts and breaks up the two boys before another fight can break out between them. "Tsukiyomi, get back to class. Nakamura you come with me" When the principal turns his back in them she mouths 'Thank You' to yoru, causing the boy to turn a bit pink before following the principal out of the room. Yoru glares at the other students in the room before trudging off to his class and sitting in the back of the classroom as usual, his mind wandering to tsuki instead of focusing on what the teacher was saying.

(Wow...she was really cute up close...wait! what am i thinking!? Im yoru tsukiyomi...bad boy...NOT the kind that girls like...) Yoru shook his head then looked forward again. At that same time in another class tsuki was pretty much thinking the same thing but about yoru, neither one knew the feelings were mutual, tsuki was sent back to her own classroom after yet another argument over her appearance with the principal.


	3. Chapter 2 - True Introduction

Yoru and tsuki were both falling for each other but neither knew how the other felt. They were in different years as well; Yoru was in his third and final year of high school, while Tsuki was only a year younger then him she was only a first year having been held back after studying abroad for a year.

Both students went to their own classes after the incident in detention. It was already the last class of the day and yoru was anxious for the bell to ring, for once he didn't have detention after school. He knew the girl he had met earlier walked the same way home that he did, at least for a few streets and he wanted to talk to her. He had been staring off into space during all his classes thinking about tsuki. (Gah! yoru stop it! get it together!) He mentally hit himself.

The bell rang signalling the end of the school day, causing all the students to pack up and leave the classroom in a hurry. When yoru went to find tsuki, she and one of her two best friends, rhythm, were outside their classroom talking and had obviously been some of the last people to leave. Yoru watches them from down the hall. (Wait...what if they're together? Would make sense with how much time they spend together...they were always talking too) but he didn't want to assume the worst and decided to wait for rhythm to leave before he approached her.

Tsuki was oblivious to the fact she was being watched. "I'll see you tomorrow right rhythm?" She puffs her cheeks out as he laughs and ruffles her hair.

"Of course okami, we always meet up at the same spot every morning." He was rewarded on that comment with a huff from tsuki.

"Don't call me okami" Rhythm just laughed again at her stubbornness towards the fitting nickname.

"Whatever you say okami" The athletic second year waves as he runs off to the basketball courts for practice with the rest of the team. Tsuki rolled her eyes but she smiles and starts walking toward the doors of the school, rhythm was the only person other then his twin sister temari who didn't treat her like a freak. Yoru saw rhythm leave and sped up his walking to catch up with tsuki, quickly catching up with her and falling into step beside her.

"Yo!" He called out to her right as he caught up. "You're 'tsuki' right?" Yoru flashed a grin.

Tsuki nodded, her bangs side-parted and covering half of her face. "Yea that's me, your name's yoru isn't it? You were in detention this morning...thanks for sticking up for me back there." She smiles a bit and pushes a few locks of hair out of her face.

Yoru smiles at the smaller girl. "No problem! They are a bunch of jerks anyway."

"Why did you do it though? You barely know me...we aren't even in the same year" Tsuki asked, curious about what answer he would give her.

"E-eh?" He rubbed the back of his head and grinned sheepishly. "I was worried that's all...they shouldn't be treating younger students like that...especially a girl"

She smiled a bit. "Kinda stupid you have that 'bad boy' reputation then..." Tsuki looked over at him walking beside her. "You seem pretty nice to me"

Yoru smirked lightly then gets a stunned look and blinks. "Wait...you think I'm nice?" He looked her in the eye, leaning towards her as they walked.

"Yea I do." She glances over at him with her visible eye.

He blinks again and moved back a bit, a light blush dusting over his cheeks. "Th-thanks..."

Tsuki smiles. "Your welcome, you headed this way?" She nods to the street she was about to turn onto but yoru shakes his head.

"nah, I'm going this way" He nods to indicate he was continuing down the street they were on. "So...see you tomorrow?" Yoru smiled and scratches his neck.

The 16 year old smiles at the blushing boy "Yea...I'll see you tomorrow yoru-senpai." They both say their goodbyes and go their separate ways to their own homes. Both students had the same early morning detention the next day.

Yoru arrived home after a few more minutes of walking. "Tadaima..." He pulled of his shoes as he entered the house, grabbing some milk from the fridge and ignoring one of his older sisters, Eru, bugging him about 'love'. He went upstairs not really responding to his sister and flops onto his bed on his back after setting the milk on his desk. He knew he should sleep but he just couldn't.

Tsuki arrived in her own home at around the same time...but she didn't have anyone to say 'tadaima' too. Her pit-bull, holly, ran up to her happily as soon as she got in the door. "Hey girl! Did you miss me today baby?" She smiles and kneels down to say hello to her dog, holly buried her head in tsukis lap, rubbing her head against her owners stomach happily as tsuki scratches her ears and tummy. "Come on girl, lets head to bed" Tsuki goes upstairs with her dog at her heels, and lays on her bed. (Yoru's smile is so cute...wait what am i thinking!? He probably likes miki...or someone like that...) She sighed and drifted off to sleep, yoru having some the same in his own home 5 minutes away at the same time.

Translations:

Okami: wolf  
Tadaima: I'm Home  
senpai: an honorific for a older student


	4. Chapter 3 - Drowned

The next morning Tsuki was woken up early by her alarm clock screaming at her. She groans and reaches over to shut it off, accidentally knocking the alarm clock off the dresser onto the floor. "Oops..." The teen yawns, getting up and gets dressed quickly. She grabs her bag and goes downstairs, feeding the dog before leaving the house without grabbing any food for herself. "Ugh it is way to early..."

Yoru on the other hand didn't have such a uneventful time getting woken up. His older sister, Eru having come to wake him up. "Wake up yoru! You have an early detention today!" Said third year shot a glare at his sister in the doorway before getting up and getting dressed. He walks downstairs past his sisters, grabbing his lunch off the counter, shoving it into his bag and grabbing two slices of buttered toast for breakfast.

"I'm off!" Yoru walked out of the door and onto the street, slightly grateful for the jacket he wore since it was freezing outside. "Yo! Tsuki!" He saw her walking down the street a little ways away, but she didn't respond. Tsuki didn't see or hear the older student, she was walking on the other side of the street. Her iPod headphones in her ears, her hands stuffed in her sweatshirt pockets, and the hood pulled up to keep her ears warm.

He grumbles a bit realizing she can't hear him before sprinting after her, catching up and clapping his hand onto tsuki's shoulder causing her to yelp and spin around. "Yo!"

Tsuki sighs in relief when she sees yoru. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She reaches up and takes her headphones out of her ears, he was laughing and holding his stomach.

"Sorry! You didn't hear me the first time!" He kept laughing as the younger girl pouts.

"I was listening to music on my iPod" She sticks her tongue out at him. "You get morning detention too?"

Yoru laughs and crosses his arms behind his head. "Yea...for what happened yesterday. You?"

Tsuki rolls her eyes as she replies to him. "Refusal to comply with school dress code."

The third year makes a noise of understanding. "Ah! Yea, i feel your pain. The teachers gave up on that with me a few years ago!" He laughs and pushes his hair back to show to gold piercings in the cartilage of one ear before letting the fringe fall back down over his ear again. "According to them I'm a lost cause now" He shrugs and shoves his hands into his pockets.

Tsuki smiles and chuckles. "Sweet piercings!" She looks around as they walk for a moment before speaking again. "I have a few myself. I have three in my right ear, three in the lobe of my left ear and one in the cartilage. I also have my tongue pierced!" Tsuki doesn't show yoru her ears but she does stick out her tongue to show the flat, silver rose stud in it. "They are still trying with me"

"I guess they are still trying with you cause you got more of 'em" He laughs. "They're all so stubborn" Yoru walks into the detention room together with the lower class man. They sit together in the front row, the boys from the day before were sitting together in the back row of the classroom. He scowls and rests his head on the desk, looking over at tsuki who had passed a note to him without the teacher noticing.

The note read. 'You wanna have lunch with me and rhythm today?' Yoru read the note and was a bit apprehensive at the mention of rhythm but he nodded anyway, making tsuki smile. The three boys in the back of the room get up and make their way over right after the teacher leaves the room.

"Hey cat-boy, how ya doin'? You know its cause of you that we are in 'ere again today" At first yoru glared up at the bleach-blond boy then the glare turned into a cat like smirk as the other grabs his shirt and yanks him up by it.

"There's nothing you can do to me" The aggressive third year looks offended and grits his teeth before glancing at tsuki.

"Well wha' about your girl then?" As if on cue the other two boys grab tsukis shoulders and yank her back against her chair, causing her hood to fall back off her head.

"Only cowards would gang up on a single person in a pack like this" She stares at the boy in front of yoru, she was surprisingly, extremely calm to the point of being creepy. "If you need lackeys just for something like this that just means you know he would kick your ass in a one-on-one fight." That statement made yoru grin.

"She has a point." Now the other was furious.

"Who do you think you are talkin' to me like that you little bitch!?" The insult earns a glare from yoru who kicks the offending boy under the table, causing him to let go of yorus shirt. The three back off just as the teacher re-enters the room, they get told off for being out of their seat. Yoru snickered at the fact they got in trouble but he tried hard to hold it in.

Tsuki started laughing as soon as they were out of detention. "That was too perfect!"

"No kidding!" Yoru was laughing and smiling as well. "Oh~ that was absolutely priceless!" He then mentally kicks himself. "By the way! You were really cool in there!"

"R-really?" She looked surprised.

Yoru laughs. "Yea! Really." He flashed her a cheeky grin.

She turns a bit pink and she smiles. "Thanks Yoru" Tsuki starts to walk with him, when she looked in her bag she realized she left the notebook she needed for her next class in the pool area that connected to the gym. "I'll be right back ok? I left the notebook I need for my next class in my gym locker by the pool, meet me in the cafeteria ok?"

He nods. "Sure no problem!" He starts to walk down the hall after she left, after a few minutes he sees the three boys from detention walking in the direction of the gym. At first he thought nothing of it but then he remembers tsuki went to the pool to grab her notebook. He pauses then turns on his heel and takes off down the hall, getting more irritated and impatient by the second as he is stopped by fawning girls and teachers.

Down in the pool area tsuki was during to leave, about to put her notebook into her bag but she smacks right into the three bullies.

"Well, well, well...look who we found." The leader of the trio smirked.

Tsuki tried to walk past them. "Go away, I'm busy." Suddenly she is grabbed and lifted off the ground. One of the boys had grabbed her arms, the other her ankles and they had picked her up. "Hey! Put me down!"

"How about you go for a swim girlie?" The third year smirks. "Should make us even for the trouble you caused us this morning"

Tsuki was really scared now, she cant swim. "Stop! Stop it! Let me go!"

"Awww shes scared that's so cute!" The boy holding her arms had spoken up.

"Let me go!" She struggled in their hold, desperate to get away from the waters edge.

"Alright, you heard her boys~! Let her go!" With that the two holding her grin and throw the first year into the deepest end of the freezing cold pool.

"Ah! Hel-!" She tries to yell for help but ends up swallowing water, coughing and choking. She cant reach the side of the pool and she doesn't have the strength to keep her head above the water since it was so cold. Tsuki sank below the surface, feeling lightheaded and starting to lose consciousness as her vision blurs.

"OI!" The three bullies turn and see a absolutely livid yoru in the doorway. Yoru sees tsuki in the pool, his golden eyes widen and he immediately shoves the boys out of the way. "Tsuki!" He throws off his heavy jacket before diving into the water. He wraps one arm around her waist and pulls her out of the pool, getting her onto the cement before getting out himself. Once he heard her gasp and cough, confirmation she was alive and breathing he looked up with a furious gaze. "Oi." He straighten up and sauntered over to the three boys frozen in the doorway. Yoru delivered a round-house kick to one and jams his knee into the other side before pinning the leader against the wall with his forearm against the blonds throat. "Why did you do that!? Well!?" He shouts into the already scared boys face

"Like you would understand cat-boy." He smirks, trying to look tough despite being obviously scared. "Revenge. That bi-" He coughed as yorus arm presses harder against his throat.

"You almost killed her! Why didn't you help her when you realized she couldn't swim!?"

"W-well-"

"You don't have a reason do you!?" Yoru threw him down, ready to beat the living day lights out of him but he stopped right before his heavy combat boot reached the offending boy's gut. He stepped back and looked down, his bangs throwing his eyes into shadow. "Get out! Now!" The three boys didn't need to be told twice, they ran as fast as they could away from yoru who swayed then collapsed onto a bench, weak and shivering.

Tsuki hadn't gotten up yet, it felt like her lungs were still on fire. She was soaked to the skin and trembling as she looked up. "Y-yoru?"

He immediately looked up. "tsuki are you alright?"

She nods and slowly gets up, still shivering. "I-i think so..." She was shaking from the cold and the after shock of the fear, she had been so terrified that she was going to die. Tsuki walks over to where yoru was before sitting beside him. "Th-thank you so much...I would've drowned if you hadn't come when you did..."

Yorus eyes widen a bit and his mouth went a bit dry, he didn't know how to react. He saw his jacket, still dry, a little ways away where he had thrown it off. After going and grabbing it he went back over to the bench and draped it around tsukis shoulders even though he was shivering from the cold himself. Yoru leaned against her and rested his head on her shoulder. Thankfully the school had turned the heat on since it had been so cold lately, so yoru and tsuki were still drenched but they were at least warm. Yoru was exhausted despite it still being so early in the day. "I'm glad I got here in time then...I wouldn't have ever forgiven myself if i didn't" He closed his eyes as tsuki looked at him, surprised at the seniors answer. It really wasn't what she expected to hear.


	5. Chapter 4 - Getting to Know Them

[ I am so sorry this took me so long to upload! There had been a lot of busy stuff and craziness going on lately and this is a really long chapter so it took a while to write but here it is finally! Hope you enjoy it! ]

Eventually Yoru and Tsuki got the energy to go to the front office to go home so they could get into dry clothing.

"I hope we can do this fast….." Tsuki shivers a bit, walking along the hallway chilled her a bit. "We are getting out dance assignments in PE today remember?"

Yoru groans. "Yea….I remember…." He was not happy about the impending assignment.

"Oh come on! It won't be /that/ bad! Who knows, maybe I'll end up being your partner!" She smiles at him, trying to cheer up the upperclassman. His cheeks turn a little bit pink.

Yoru nods a bit, thinking. (As if my luck would be so good…..) He smiles anyway however, then sighs though at the look the office lady gave them. Tsuki sat in a chair to wait while yoru explained what happened to them, leaving out the violence part. The older woman nods and turns away to call some numbers on the phone. Yoru went and sat down next to tsuki. "She's calling your house now, she'll call my sister later"

"There's no one there to answer the phone, unless my dog can answer the phone…."

"Huh?" Yoru made a confused noise, tilting his head to one side.

Tsuki clarified. "I live alone." At that clarification yoru looked shocked.

"Oh….well I guess we'll need to drop you off by your place then! Eru being eru im sure she will pick me up so you can come with us if you want"

Tsuki smiles. "Thanks yoru...that's sweet of you." She was still holding his jacket around her shoulders. The office lady overheard the two teens talking so she skipped calling tsuki's house and called yoru's sister instead.

"Well eru should be here soon to get me…" Yoru smiles, though he feels a bit bad since tsuki lives all on her own. Pretty soon he hears eru drive up to the school, yoru looks at the door as his blond sister bursts in.

"Yoru! What did you do n-" She was interrupted by the office woman who explained what happened. Eru gave a sly look over her shoulder at yoru before continuing with her conversation.

"I texted rhythm and told him we will probably be late to class, so he will tell us who our partners are when we get there is we miss it." Tsuki talked to yoru while they waited for eru.

Yoru smiles. "Alright." Their conversation was interrupted by eru.

"Come on you two!" Eru called to them and motioned for them to follow her as she walked out of the office building. Yoru opened one of the back doors for tsuki before getting into the passenger seat himself. For the most part all of them were silent, tsuki in the back with yoru's jacket still around her shoulders. About 5 minutes later eru spoke up. "Ah! Before we get lost, where is your house, umm…." She cringed a bit, trying to remember a name she was never told.

"Oh, um my name's tsuki..and its going to be the second right on this street." She lives about a 5 minute walk from yorus house.

Eru looked around. "Wow! So you're pretty close by huh?" She turns the corner, yoru had stayed silent the whole trip. "Now just tell me which one is your's!"

"It's this one." She points to the very last house on the street. A black pit bull was visible in the window, happily waiting for tsuki to return home.

Eru made a yelping 'eek!' like sound when she say the pitbull. She pulls into the driveway. "We-we'll wait for you h-here." She gives a nervous smile.

Tsuki notices eru's reaction and smiles. "Don't worry she's friendly, she's just waiting for me to get home." She gets out of the car, running inside and it just takes her a few minutes to get changed and come back out to the car. Her make-up redone; dark red lipstick as well as black eye shadow and eyeliner. Her clothes were changed and her hair was brushed as well.

[ The link for tsukis dress and shoes are in this chapter of the story on my wattpad, same name as on here! wont let me include the links to what she is wearing unfortunately! :( ]

Yoru paused when he saw her coming out of the house, then looked away as his face went red. The blush on her little brothers face made eru laugh.

"Fufufufu, ok your turn yoru! Lets go!" She waited till tsuki was safely back into the car then drives home. Yoru couldn't bring himself to look back at tsuki, she was just too beautiful; but he had to face her to get his jacket back! When they pulled into the driveway of the house yoru and his sisters shared he got out and tapped on tsuki's window motioning for her to roll it down.

"Yo, tsuki can I have my jacket back?" He tried to look unfazed, grinning at the girl in the car.

Tsuki starts in surprise then blushes. "O-oh! Uh yea of course!" She slips the jacket off of her slim shoulders and holds it out to him. The black eyeshadow she had on made her eyes stand out even more then normal, and yoru couldnt tear his gaze away from her this time. "Thanks for letting me use it"

He swallowed a bit. "N-no problem!" A cheeky laugh from his sister in the front seat snapped the cat-boy out of his daze, flustered he ran inside to get changed, his heart pounding in his chest. He grabbed a plain while t-shirt, black skinny jeans and throwing on another pair of the heavy combat boots before grabbing his jacket again. As he put it on, walking out the door a sweet smell hit his nose. He was confused at first then it clicked in his mind; Tsuki's perfume. He climbed into the car again with a slightly red face, eru once again was the one to break the silence in the car.

"Right! You guys have an important assignment today yea?" She pulled out of the driveway and started driving back towards the school.

"Mhmm….we get dance partners for the project today in PE." This statement made eru glance at yoru, who seemed to be sulking; not at all happy about the prospect of the assignment.

"Ooooo! Sounds fun!" Eru giggled as she pulled up to the school. "Have fun~!"

Both teens get out of the car before eru drives off, shouting 'Good luck!' back at them as she does.

Tsuki smiles a bit and grabs yoru's hand, running up the steps with him. "Come on! We're already late!"

"Ah! Y-yeah coming!" He follows her, almost tripping over the steps but catching himself. Tsukis friend Rhythm ran up to them when they finally got to class.

"Hey! Its about time!"

"Sorry rhythm! Did we miss much?"

The dancer grinned. "You two are partners! Also you got Mr. Saxobeat as your assignment song."

"Wha-!?" Yoru looks at him, shock plastered on his face. He knew he had heard the song before, probably due to his sisters...his face turns dark red as he remembered the lyrics.

Tsuki blushes. "Thanks rhythm..." She knew the song.

Rhythm laughs. "No problem!" He looked at yoru. "Dude you look like a tomato!" He snickers. "Ive actually never seen you dance before have I?" The question was directed at the upperclassman.

Yoru makes an uneasy noise before replying to rhythm. "Yeaaaa...that's because I /can't/ dance..."

The dancer shook his head. "Thats not true! Everyone can dance once they really learn how!" He grins. "She used to have two left feet!" Rythm gestures to tsuki standing next to yoru.

The wolfish girl blushed. "Yea I did...Rhythm taught me how to dance when we were in middle school though. We had an assignment just like this one and we were partners."

Rhythm looked like he was thinking for a minute then he grinned. "Why dont I just give a little demonstration? If I could borrow okami for a minute."

"E-eh?" Tsuki was confused and a bit embaressed.

"Y-yea sure..." Yoru seemed to pout as he looked away.

Rhythm grins, taking tsukis hand and leading her to a more open area of the gym. He motions for someone to turn the music on. "Remember the routine I taught you in middle school? Thats what we're doing"

When the music starts tsuki is a bit clumsy at first but then following rhythms lead she falls back into the steps of the dance.  
[example routine ] watch?v=RF-4Xw7rP0cv

Yoru looked away, only glancing over every few seconds to follow along with the steps of the dance. Jealousy was written clearly on his face.

When the music stopped the two friends seperated. "You dropped me the first few times we did that dance" Tsuki laughed a bit at the memory. Rhythm stuck his tongue out at her and laughed, stretching. Noticing the look on yoru's face he spoke up.

"Hey im not stealing okami ya know, no need to get jealous" He chuckled.

Yorus face turned red. "I-im not jealous!"

Rhythm chuckled again. "Sure"

The cat like upperclassman huffs. "I still cant dance though..."

Tsuki looked over. "Well...I bet rhythm could help teach you! O-or I could if you want..."

He grumbles and crosses his arms. "Well I dont care who teaches me! I couldnt care less!"

The outburst took tsuki by surprise to say the least. "Oh...I..uh...I guess rhythm should then...hes a lot better then I am..." She couldnt deny she was a little bit stung by his words. "I'll be right back...I uh...need to use the bathroom..." She left quickly, feeling very awkward after yorus sudden outburst a minute before.

Yoru glances at rhythm...he knew what he said probably hurt her but it really shouldnt matter right? Despite that thought he turned and walked away, making a B-line for the girls bathroom out in the hallway. He leans against the wall about a meter from the door. It wasnt like he wanted to hurt her...but..he wanted to impress her! So asking for help from either of them would have been super awkward.

It took several minutes for tsuki to re-appear from the girls bathroom. She was surprised when she saw yoru standing there. "I would have thought you would try to get excused from the assignment..."

Yoru shook his head, looking away. "Nah...no point when I know they arent going to excuse me from it..." He scratches his cheek and glances at her. "Im sorry..." He was awkward...but sincere.

She smiles. "Its alright, yoru-senpai. How about we meet at my house tommorow to practice our dance? Does that sound alright?"

Yoru nods, a bit pink. "U-uh yea...that sounds fine"

"Good! We better get back to class though before we get detention!"

He nods and smiles. Walking with her untill they had to split up into their own seperate groups for the rest of PE class. Both of them caught up in their own individual but very similier thoughts.


	6. Author Insert

Hey guys! First of all I wanted to say thank you so much for the reviews ive been getting and im so happy to see how popular the story is! :D It is difficult for me to get chapters together quickly, this story is actually a collaboration between me and my Australian friend! The role-play we were and still are in got so in depth we decided to make it into a story! If any readers have a wattpad and prefer to read on there, then I have this story on there as well, the account is the same as on here.

TenoriTaiga327 is the account, and the name of the story is the same as well! I would love for you lovely people to do me a favor and check out my friends version of this story, shes a MUCH better writer then i am! Her account on wattpad is MaiiaShiro so pretty please go check out her version of the story as well! x3 for links im sorry i cant make it so you just click on them or copy and paste, it wont let me, so just type is into a new tab ^^;; Anyway! I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and I will update as often as I possibly can! :D


	7. Chapter 5 - Cats vs Kings

The class dragged on for what seemed like forever; when the bell finally rang all the students were snapped out of the sleepy trance they had been in. It was the second break for the day and daichi had plans. After grabbing rhythm from his classroom the pair made their way to tsukis classroom; she sat in the very back of the room. Daichi went up to her and planted himself down on the desk in front of hers. "Hey!" He grinned at her as she looked up. "Listen me, rhythm and some others are going against yoru in basketball, was wondering if you wanted to come watch" The green haired second-year winked at her. She was a bit taken a-back to say the least.

"I never new yoru played basketball..." She got up hugging her book to her chest and picked up her bag to go watch the game. She felt self-conscious in the dress she was wearing as she usually never wore dresses to school.

Daichi laughed. "Yeah! He can play! Hes almost as good as rhythm here. Well better get going don't wanna keep the others waiting to long!" He hopped off the desk and lead them both out of the classroom, walking ahead of them. He walked with Rhythm down the hallway; explaining the team layout. "Its 3 on 3 today. It was going to be me and ran against yoru and miki but "his highness" decided he wanted to play too." The conversation went on as they walked to the courts; tsuki only really half listening to the two boys. They find everyone out on the basketball court suffering through the school presidents latest speech. Daichi cringed in pity.

Tsuki looks over then speaks up. "I didn't know the student council president was giving a speech today" She does feel bad for yoru.

Daichi groans. "That's kiseki for you..." Tsuki is quiet for a few moments then she smirks.

"Hey watch this" She moves behind kiseki without any other people seeing her; throwing a small pebble at the presidents back. It hits him between the shoulder blades, distracting him from his speech. Kiseki turns around, rage in his eyes. At first, Yoru was shocked, then started laughing loud as His Majesty drilled into you, going on and on about something like 'How dare you!' and 'don't you know who i am?!'. Daichi watched on, he started cracking up the second the pebble hit the school prez's back. Tsuki just stood there with her hands behind her back and a cheeky grin on her face as the purple haired third year went off on her for throwing the stone at him. After several minutes daichi wipes a tear from his eye and goes up to Kiseki, clapping his shoulder and telling him 'that's enough'.

Yoru was almost inconsolable where he sat, not having expected seemingly innocent, little tsuki to have a side like that. She spotted yoru and goes over, sitting next to him. "hey, breathe yoru breathe." She laughs and pats his back. Miki sat on the other side, as ran stood behind him, hands on his shoulders. He was almost crying he was laughing so hard. He breathes deep and looks at her with his head resting on his hands.

"Thanks for the save, Tsuki." He grinned and sighed, hoisting himself off the ground and offering a hand to both her and Miki, as Ran hopped up off the ground by herself. When tsuki realized miki and ran were there she looks at her feet, shy and a bit unsure of how to act.

"No problem...I didn't really want to listen to his speech either." She smiled slightly. It made her happy to see that she made yoru laugh but she wasnt really outgoing around a lot of people; especially other girls. Yoru waves and grinned again before going to the court so the game could start; tsuki going to watch from the sidelines with the other students who weren't in the game. Yoru seems to get unusually fired up playing basketball, especially up against Daichi and Rhythm. He was quick running up and down the outdoor court, and sneaky when stealing the ball. The game didn't seem to have rules on what methods should be used, as each player would steal the ball in ways that wouldn't be allowed in a normal game. Miki and yoru grinned and celebrated when their team scored a point...while ran teased kiseki and daichi.

Tsuki smiled when they scored..she felt a little twinge of jealousy though while she watched yoru and miki, how close they were. She pushed those feelings aside however and just cheered on her friends. The first year wasn't really picking sides, just having fun. Yoru threw the ball back into play and ran catches it, but its then almost immediately stolen by rhythm. Tsuki was watching the game intently, excited to see who would win in the friendly competition. The 3 boys who had thrown her in the pool were watching too but they didn't seem to dare to get close to her after they were terrified by an angry yoru. "go go!" She cheered on her friends, not even noticing the boys. Yoru on the other hand noticed right away. He flashed the boys a evil and threatening grin as he hit the ball away from daichi, throwing it to miki only to have it stolen by kiseki. The boys see the evil look he flashes them and they get very uncomfortable; putting a bit more distance between themselves and tsuki who remained completely oblivious to their presence.

The teams were now tied 1-1 and tsuki wondered who would win. She couldn't remember the last time she had so much fun watching a game of basketball. Yoru had the ball back, but Rhythm isn't letting him get to the other end of the court, and Yoru's not giving up the ball to him. He knows that if he throws it, Rhythm can jump high enough to intercept, and if he bounce-passes it, Rhythm will scoop up the ball like nothing, and Rhythm's attempts at stealing the ball, along with the rest of his team, were all failing, Yoru keeping the ball quite close. Tsuki wondered how he would get it past rhythm; having played against the second year herself she knew he wasn't easy to beat.

Yoru could see Ran and Miki up the other end of the court, suddenly, the game had gotten serious, and the crowd had started taking sides- naming the three-man teams even. Yoru lowers himself, so that there's little distance between the ball and the ground. Anyone who has played against him know this technique, and it's one of the many reasons why he's seen as cat-like. He fakes a left, still low to the ground, then switched hands and goes right in a pouncing motion. He grins as he passes under Rhythm's arm, using his body to shield the ball from him. He then sends the ball down the other end to Ran with a powerful, low swoop, like a cat propelling yarn with a swipe of his paw, then pouncing after it. Ran scores the point. Tsuki clapped and cheered with the other students, she was impressed, and it showed. She could see kiseki huff, and start complaining to rhythm as daichi went over to yoru. The tension that had been in the air was gone now. "C'mon Yoru! Using that trick of yours was unfair!" The green-haired second year laughs, joking with his friend. Miki stood next to Yoru, almost touching. She compliments his moves, earning a large smile in thanks from the boy.

"Well you guys didn't give me much of a choice! It was that or lose the ball to rhythm!" He shrugs and smiles. Tsuki again felt a little jealous...then again shook of the feeling. Rhythm had asked her to hold his jacket for the second half of the game and tsuki waves yoru over to her.

"hey yoru!" She was smiling, impressed with his technique. Currently she does track, other then that she spends a lot of time in the library. Tsuki is viewed as wolf-like the same way yoru is viewed of as cat-like. Shes the fastest member of the track team, even against the boys. Shes also very agile as well as having extremely good eyesight, and sense of smell and hearing. Yoru hears the girl call him over and his ears prick up, grinning as he jogs over to her.

"Yo Tsuki! Didja see? Didja see?" He was acting like a little kid as he grinned and sat on the fence in front of Tsuki with his legs crossed. His balance was crazy good as he pulled off his jacket too, leaving just his jeans, boots, and slightly sweaty white t-shirt. His forehead shone and his blue hair seemed damp.

"Yeah! I did! that was really impressive and really cool too!" She smiled brightly. "ive never seen anyone get past rhythm like that before!"

Yoru grinned. He was extremely happy. He felt somewhat triumphant over Rhythm. His triumph is interrupted however by a towel thrown on his damp head by Ran. He laughed and thanked her, rubbing at his already messy hair and wiping his forehead. He pulls the towel around the back of his head, it sitting like a hood. "Well, I'm glad I impressed you!" He gave a gentle smile and tilted his head slightly, the towel falling to his shoulders. His eyes looked playful as they stared into hers, but there was something else behind them. A shout from behind him broke his gaze as he looked over his shoulder and shouted back at Daichi. He flipped backwards off the fence and landed perfectly, his hands in his pockets. He turned around and looked over his shoulder at the first year, running a hand through his fringe, pushing it back to cool his forehead. He grinned, the childishness back into play. "I'll be back when I win, 'kay?" The feline like teen gave a boyish wink and ran off, waving bye and joining the other players back on the court.

Tsuki knew her cheeks were tomato red, blushing and cant help the smile on her face. Sitting with her hands on her lap, holding rhythms jacket for him, when yoru looked at her she felt her heart skip a few beats. She doesn't stop smiling , the blush on her face mostly hidden by her hair, thinking about the look behind the playfulness in his eyes, wondering what it could be. her cheeks get even more red after he winks at her and runs off to re-join the game. "o-ok...wow... " She knows he wont hear her anyway, blushing deep red but turns her attention back to the game when half-time is over. Just as the game starts, Ran, Miki and Daichi all start paying out Yoru for his behavior towards Tsuki. Miki speaks up first.

"Gonna fight hard for your girl over there huh~?" She winks and nudges him playfully, but from where she sits, she can't hear her, and the scene before her looks a little more like something else. Miki keeps on paying him out, even though she's on his team. Yoru's face gets hotter and hotter until he slams the ball to the ground, making it bounce high in the air and chases miki, making the rest of the players laugh. He catches her and grabs her around the waist, face bright red and furious. He hoists her onto his shoulder and plants her on the other side of the fence, off on the other side of the court. She shouts at him but he tells her to stay put and calls kusu over to take her place, too embarrassed to let tsuki on the court. But from where she sat, it didn't look like a little argument at all... it looked a little playful... A little more than friends.

Tsuki sees everything and feels...hurt and a bit jealous. But the jealousy doesn't show, just the hurt. The smile fading off her face. (thinks: I should have known...maybe hes just leading me on to mess with me...it wouldn't be the first time...I hope not...it would hurt to much...god I feel like im going to cry, not here I cant let people see me cry they will just make fun of me even more then they already do) She decided to go to the bathroom in case she started crying, doesn't really know what shes feeling except that it hurt and she didn't understand what she was feeling either. Gets up and walks around the back of the crowd of students to get to the bathroom, goes into it and looks in the mirror. "I look like a raccoon.."

She looks at herself in her mirror and cleans up her face; talking to herself. "Hey maybe im just reading that situation wrong, its probably not what it looks like, I shouldn't give up yet! that would be stupid of me to do..but still.." Tsuki shook her head and took a deep breath. "ill just ask him when we walk home..yea that's what ill do ill just get it over with and ask him when we are walking home after the game is done." She nods at her reflection, turns and leaves the bathroom again. Getting back to her seat, had only been gone for a few minutes. Yoru has noticed when she left and got distracted, after watching her leave. The ball hurtled toward him and he kept playing. He was just about to go look for her, and ask what was wrong when you came back. He was relieved, and pushed on through the game. She quickly gets back into watching the game like before but doesn't seem as energetic somehow, no one else notices she doesn't seem as energetic as before since it was such a tiny change.

Yoru can easily tell though, and it affects his game-play. Miki, along with several others cheering on the so-called "Cats", shouts out to Yoru, but miki stands out. She smiles and leans far over the fence. Yoru looks over to her and shouts back at her, getting fired up. He powers through the game, it being a close finish. The "Kings" we're defeated by the "Cats" by a mere point, but they celebrated anyway. Miki made a b-line towards Yoru, boys from the school basketball team tailing her to crowd Yoru. Daichi breaks away from the crowd and makes his way to tsuki, ignoring the girls cheering for him, Yoru and Rhythm. He leans on the fence and invites the younger student to come forward so she can hear him. He doesn't look directly at her, but that doesn't mean his words aren't for her.

Daichi looked at her after a few seconds but then looks away when he starts talking. "look, yoru may seem nice, but just watch yourself, okay? He's called a "bad-boy" for a reason. You seem like a nice girl, you really do, and someone like you would be good for him. But I don't want to see one of Rhythm's good friends get shot down by him. He doesnt mean any harm, he just has a hard time knowing what to say."

Tsuki smiles a little after hes finished his warning. "im sure everything will be fine but ill keep that in mind..." She stays back somewhat from the crowd, rhythm breaks away and comes over to get his jacket. He could tell something was wrong so he tries to cheer her up, but he cant stay, he had dance practice right after school. He gives her a hug then ruffles her hair before leaving. She stays there, holding yorus jacket that he had left with her, waiting for him so they could walk home together.

Yoru walks over, laughing with a few of the guys from the basketball team as well as miki. She claps his shoulder and walks off with the basketball boys, the majority of them cracking jokes and trying to get her full attention. It was true- she was one of the cutest girls in school, and the most talented. She got unwanted attention wherever she went, what type varied..the perfect girlfriend it seemed for someone like the school bad boy. Yoru walked over to tsuki with a grin, sitting on the fence, spinning and landing beside her. "hey Tsuki, thanks for taking care of my jacket for me!" He smiled at her, taking the jacket before slinging it over his shoulder.

"no problem" She smiles lightly. "sorry about getting my perfume on it... do you want to walk home with me? we have to work on the dance assignment today anyway..." Tsuki hoped what she thought about yoru and miki wasnt true, but daichis warning was fresh in her mind. Since miki was one of the cutest and most talented girls at the school it wouldn't surprise her if they were together...but that didnt mean it would hurt any less.

Yoru smacked himself lightly on the forehead; he feels kind of bad. "Ah! That's right! Sorry, I can't today. When we dropped you off Eru told me that she finally found me a job! But I'm going to need to go to an interview in about..." He looked at his watch and freaked. "s-sorry, Tsuki! I have to go, I only have 20 to get there, I'll walk with you tomorrow, okay?" He shouted as he paced backwards, he went to turn, then grinned and shouted. "by the way: it's no issue. You smell nice!" He shouted that with a laugh and a cheeky grin, now jogging backwards, he turned and started running out the gate.

"o-ok!" Tsuki smiled, part of the smile was real, but part of it was fake. She blushes when he said her perfume smelt nice. It wasn't overpowering; a soft vanilla scented body spray. "thanks..!" She waved until hes out of sight then lets her hand fall, sighing, smiling a tiny bit though. She happy he found a job but not knowing the truth about yoru and miki made her heart ache with worry. She picked up her bag and starts walking home alone, it was almost dark out now. "I didn't think the game went on so long..." She turned out of the gate, walking down the first street on her way home. She looked around as she walked, it was kind of creepy. When she was walking alone she always felt like she was being watched or followed, she shakes off the feeling and keeps walking though deciding not to go home turns onto another street walking to the local shelter instead. She knew her pets at home were fed and good to go so she wouldnt have to worry about them while she was at the shelter. Tsuki tied her long, black hair back in a ponytail and started helping out where it was needed. The shelter mainly focused on wolf-dog hybrids; one of the breeds almost no one would take and she felt a connection to the dogs because of that.

Half an hour later Yoru walked out of the door of the office of his new workplace. The boss was an older woman, with a stern but somewhat motherly face. When yoru had gotten there after leaving tsuki at the school he had introduced himself and apologized for being late, but was excused. The interview started off rocky, but soon smoothed over as it progressed. Now as Yoru stands outside in the cool air, he doesn't know how to react. He could smell dust and cigarette smoke lingering in the air. The dirt on the ground clung to his boots and made his black jeans musty. A smile crept up onto his face and he kicks off the wall, dancing and jumping like an idiot. He finally had a job, and it was suited to someone like him. Lifting heavy stuff, going on long trips until late, just generally doing odd jobs for cash. He could work as he pleased- this was the kind of job for him. He jogged out to the street, pulling his jacket on and tugging at the hood. He could feel eyes watching him though, so he took a detour down a unknown piece of road, but the eyes kept following. He could sense trouble. He knew the street well; a convenience store, petrol station, car repairs, door fixing, a locksmith and a unique shelter, the same one tsuki was at right at that same time... and one he was yet to visit. There were plenty of hiding places- but none that would get him out of reach of whoever was following him. His heart rate picked up as footsteps became audible from just a little ways from his hiding spot.

Tsuki came out of the shelter just a minute or two after yoru had hidden down the side alley. Her hair was tied up and was kind of dirty from working. She didn't notice yoru hiding just a few feet away as she set down a few bowls of food for strays that came but that they didn't have room to keep. She had changed into jeans and a t-shirt with the shelter logo on it to keep her dress and shoes from getting dirty that she was now carrying in a bag on her arm, saying goodbye to the owner of the shelter as she set the food down. The owner hands her a pet carrier which tsuki took into her arms. She had agreed to foster a new litter of 3 week old kittens that had been found near the shelter until they were old enough to be adopted. It was to dark for her to see yoru hiding in the back of the un-lit little alley beside the shelter but it felt like someone was there. Her eyesight was as great as usual having just coming out of a brightly lit place into the dark.

"hello? who's there?" She was tense, yoru recognized tsukis voice even if from his hiding place he couldn't see her.

The older teen tensed; recognizing the first years voice. He knew that the footsteps are getting closer, and if they saw her, they would get her involved in whatever trouble they were causing or going to cause. He curses under his breath, not knowing what to do. The footsteps got closer, the clinking of various types of chains was audible now. He cursed again and grabbed Tsuki from his spot in the dark; one hand over her mouth, the other holding her hand that was holding the kittens in the pet carrier to keep them steady as he pulled her close to him with her back against his chest.

Tsuki felt someone grab her and almost screams in fright, but then a familiar smell reaches her nose; yorus cologne. Her sharp hearing catching the footsteps and chains, her back against his chest, and eyes wide in fear. She cant see very much right now but feels one of his hands over her mouth and the other helping keep the kittens in the carrier steady. She can smell the stench of blood and hear the sounds of footsteps and chains. In her position she cant reach around to her hip, has a 22 caliber pistol strapped in a holster to her left hip but cant draw it out. She hoped that whatever or whoever was the source of that smell and those sounds doesn't find them, tenses more when she hears the footsteps turn off the street into the alley, terrified and her heart was racing.

"Shh... Just stay reeeeeaally quiet... And very still..." Yoru whispered, his mouth next to tsukis ear. He drops his hand from her mouth, having felt the pistol hit his leg. It would be far more useful than the pocket knife he had on him. He quietly apologized and grabbed the gun, careful to be quiet about it. The hand that held hers was trembling. He was scared too. His breathing on her neck was jagged due to trembling, but he managed to keep his voice even. "Get behind me. Stay out of sight. If anything goes wrong; run. Fast. I know you can run faster than this lot, you'll get out of this easy."

She whispers back, her voice barely audible. She was shaking too, terrified. "but what about you?" She had felt him grab the pistol from her hip. "im not going to just abandon you." She was still barely whispering, over the clinking the strangers wouldn't be able to hear them. She moves behind yoru though doing as he said and keeping out of sight. She pulls yoru back slightly, her back now against the wall of the shelter. They were behind a pile of crates and boxes and they can see the groups shadows on the wall, a group of 4-5 people. When they got closer tsuki felt like she was going to pass out from the strong smell of blood coming from the group. One hand gripping yoru's arm tightly and she was looking up, watching the shadows. To them their breathing and heartbeats sounded really loud like the whole group would hear them. The strangers were just on the other side of the crates and boxes they were hiding behind not even 3-4 feet away. They were talking in gruff voices to each other, then after what felt like eternity to yoru and tsuki they slowly started moving away. They still had to be very quiet and still since they weren't out of danger yet but the group then slowly moved away out of the alley and walked down the street. The stench of blood and the clinking of chains fading along with their foot steps.

Yoru seems to relax a little as the group left but he was still tense. His arms were set, with his muscles underneath his sleeve bunched. His shoulders were still squared, and his breathing was still jagged with fear. His heart rate went down though, and he had stopped shaking. He knew the group had left, his ears were twitching as he searched for their tell-tale clinking but he didn't hear it. He moved away from tsuki to lean on the wall opposite her. He looked pale, worn out, and she could see the panic leaving his eyes slowly. Yet he still gripped the pistol in his hand, as if losing it would mean losing a safety harness. "are you okay, Tsuki?" His tired, golden eyes looked at her through his blue fringe, unable to straighten up.

When he moved away from her she sunk to her knees, trembling. and she nods a bit. "yea...I-im ok." She was still shaking, her legs not wanting to support her at the moment, forehead resting against the pet carrier, and her hair hid her face from view. She felt relieved that they were gone but she was still scared, what if they attacked someone else? She knew students lived in this area and a lot of them worked late. "I-I just hope we go to class tomorrow and no one is missing..." She was pale too, her black hair hiding her face from him, trying to get control of her breathing and heart rate. "m-maybe we should go home...I don't want to be outside if those people come back...besides your sisters are probably worried about you."

"Y-yeah... " He looked away, thinking about his sisters. He looked down to his watch and he was ten minutes late getting home. He sighed and pushed off the wall, holding out a hand to help her up. He smiled sweetly, reassuringly as he looked at her. He didn't want her to worry.

Tsuki looks up at him and smiles weakly, reaching up and taking his hand. "thanks...you really saved me. They would have seen me if you hadn't grabbed me..." She was still carrying the pet carrier with the kittens inside in her arms. "that's the second time you've saved me" She chuckles a bit. "you're a real knight in shining armor aren't you?"

He paused, looking at her in confusion, the words hadnt really quite registered in his brain. The words finally reach him and he blushes hard, looking away and rubbing the back of his neck. "ah-ah... N-not really... I-I just done what was right... It was n-nothing really..." He goes quiet, embarrassed and looking down to the side.

She smiled a bit, blushing as she thought of something. Stands on her toes and kisses his cheek. "thank you. we should really get going..." She takes his hand and starts walking; the pet carrier held securely by her other arm. Yorus face looked like a giant cherry, and he was absolutely frozen with shock at what had just happened. He let her lead him by the hand, in a total daze and stumbles a little as he walked. Since her house was closer they walked there, not wanting to risk walking further then they had too. When they walked up to her front door she turned to face him. "um...hey yoru..?" She fidgets a little; setting the pet carrier down just outside the door.

"Huh?" He was still still partially in a daze, and he couldn't look her in the eye at all without his heart going nuts. "y-y-yeah? W-what is it?"

She looks at her hands; watching her fingers. "do you think it would be ok with your sisters if you stayed here..? I mean...uh I would feel horrible if those people got to you while you were walking home...so for safety sake ya know..." She could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she asked; still staring at her fingers.

Yoru paused and looked at her square in the eyes even though his heart was racing. His cheeks tinge pink, and he thinks over the circumstances. It would be dangerous to walk all the way home, and he didn't want to run the risk of his sisters getting hurt. He looks serious, and he cups his own chin in thought. He wasn't sure whether she was serious or just making up excuses, but he closes his eyes and nodded. "I-I don't see any issue with it... I don't really want to run the risk of making Eru or Iru come and get me, and walking home is a no-go." He rubs the back of his neck, then looks at her and smiles lightly. "So me staying here is probably best"

She smiles, blushing then opens the door and lets him in. "alright.." Tsukis dog was sitting patiently by the door, tail wagging as always. "oh this is my dog, holly. " She pets the pit-bulls head as she introduced the dog, turning back after letting yoru in and picking up the pet carrier again. " the guest bedroom is already made...i keep it made uh just in case someone comes over..." She sighed to herself after letting yoru into her house; (Thinks: Great...now im babbling)

Yoru jumps slightly at the sight of the dog, having a slight fear of dogs but he keeps his composure and looks around. "you've got a nice place here, Tsuki!"

"thanks" Tsuki smiles at him. "the guest room is upstairs next to my room" Holly came up to yoru once he was inside and sniffs then licks his hand. Hollys owner laughs and smiles lightly. "youve made a friend for life with her. " She doesnt know yoru is afraid of dogs.

"aahh... " His voice was a little shaky, and he gives a nervous laugh. "a-aha... " Yoru shakes off his stupid fear and kneels down, shakily, but still without freaking out, He smiles and pets the dog, scratching behind her ears, he laughs, more out of relief than anything. "She's pretty cute!"

Tsuki smiles, watching yoru pet holly. "she loves people! the worse she will do it lick your face if you let her" She giggles and smiles. "come on, ill show you to the guest room" Holly licks yorus cheek happily, tail wagging and nudging her head against his hand.

Yoru laughs. Holly is probably the only dog he's ever gotten along with without freaking out and hiding. Yet another reason for his likeness to cats. He stands and follows her, a little giddy and happy from what just happened. Tsuki leads him upstairs, opening the door to the guest room with one hand; carrying the pet carrier with the litter of kittens in it with the other. It is literally right next to her her own bedroom. "here's the guest room, im literally right next to this room" She nods to her bedroom.

"Ya~!" Yoru flops onto the bed, spreading out. "It's so comfy~!" He sits up, grinning, and laughing at himself.

She laughs, holly runs in and jumps onto the bed beside him and stretches happily. "wow! shes probably gonna wanna sleep with you in here" Tsuki chuckles at the sight. The blue-haired teen scratches the dogs belly, his cheeks going a little pink as he realizes exactly where he is, but he brushes it aside as he scratches with both hands.

She chuckles and smiles. "well she loves you. um well..i think ill go change..." Tsuki goes to her room, taking the kittens out of the pet carrier gently and sets them in the pet bed beside her bed. She closes her door so she can change into her pajamas. When she comes back shes wearing a black tank top with the words "dead tired" on it, the pants have skull and cross-bones on them. She goes back into the guest room and sits at the foot of the bed. "um, I have some clothes you can use as pajamas...if you want."

He looks up from scratching holly's belly. "are you sure? I don't wanna cause any trouble."

"its no trouble" She smiles and looks at the clock. "wow, i didn't think it was that early..its only 9pm..." Tsuki rubs her arm, sitting on the edge of the bed. her dog stretches and paws at her leg until she pets the dogs belly.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. It still is pretty early... " Yoru pauses, then starts to tug on his fringe again. It was a useless habit. Then... His belly grumbles. His eyes go wide and his cheeks pink from embarrassment making tsuki giggle...but then her stomach growls as well and she blushes.

"you haven't eaten either?...um theres plenty of stuff in the kitchen...you can grab something if you want" She stands up getting off the bed, her face still burning from a blush.

"You dont mind?" He questioned. Just to be sure she didnt mind him grabbing some food.

"Yeah i dont mind! Its just be here after all." She smiles and walks downstairs with him.

He smiles and follows her. "Thanks tsuki!"

"no problem" She smiles, walking to the kitchen and her dog following at yorus heels. She pauses then speaks again. "hey yoru? ive uh...ive never heard you mention your parents...are they around..? or is it just you and your sisters?" She looks at him, leaning against the counter.

The other looked surprised but then scratches the back of his head as he answered her. "W-well... Not really... my sisters and I needed to move here for school, and my parents needed to stay where they were for work..."

"ohh. that makes sense...lots of kids are like that at our school, ive heard them talking about it before."

Yoru nods. "Yeah, especially with the cheap accommodation around here. It's not too expensive, so we can take care of ourselves here." He shrugs and takes a seat in the kitchen.

Tsuki nods. "umm...anything you really want?" Holly sits beside yoru and licks his hand. "i have some taiyaki i made yesterday." She looks over at him.

He glances over at you at the mention of tayaki. His eyes seem to sparkle even like a excited little kid. "Taiyaki? Really!? "

Tsuki smiles and nods, blushing a tiny bit. "yea." She gets the taiyaki out of the cupboard. "i made them after i got home from school yesterday."

"Uwaah~!" Yorus eyes lit up at the sight of the tayaki. He basically turns into a little kid. "I love Taiyaki~!"

Tsuki laughs a bit, taking two out and holding them out. "here, help yourself" She smiles (thinks: hes so cute...eh!? bad tsuki! stop thinking that! hes a upperclassman! he probably has a girlfriend or something in his own class...)

"Hehe, thanks~!" He took some taiyaki for himself, grinning. He's again sitting strangely, his legs crossed as if he's sitting on the floor. He has one arm propped up on the bench as he takes a bite from the tail, bliss all over his face. "this is delicious, Tsuki! Did you say you made these?" He looked at her with slightly widened eyes, curious.

She nods. "yea, i made them yesterday after school." Tsuki smiles. "i made some mochi too, its kind of a hobby...better then buying them." She grabbed a taiyaki for herself as well, biting into the tail. "well..not a hobby exactly.." She notices like herself yoru eats the taiyaki tail first. "You eat them tail first too?"

"Ah! Y-yeah... It's a force of habit." His cheeks go pink and he laughs. "I don't even know why!"

She laughs. "dont worry, i do it too. i like to save the majority of the filling for last...it kinda reminds me of a cat, how they eat a fish tail first"

"Huh, really?" He thinks for a minute then nods. "yeah... I guess it is a lot like cats, huh?" He grins.

Tsuki nods and smiles. "that's not a bad thing though." She yawns, rubbing her eyes.

"Hm? You tired, Tsuki?" He yawns as well, stretching up in the process. He mumbles. "that makes the two of us. Maybe we should go to sleep..."

She nods a bit; agreeing with him. "that would be a good idea.." Yawning again.

He laughs and stretches. "mm. Lets go back upstairs." Yoru let his arms fall to his sides, then gets up to walk out of the kitchen.

The smaller teenager nods and straightens up, stretching. Her dog follows yoru out of the room. She follows close behind and pauses outside the guest room. "goodnight yoru" Smiles at him.

He turns around and smiles back. "goodnight, Tsuki." There was that look again. Just like after the first half of the basketball game. He turned away again and closed the door behind him as he went to bed.

She watches the door close then goes to her room and lays on the bed, curls up under the covers, thinking about the look in yorus eyes she had seen twice that day*

Yoru lies down on his back on the bed, his hands under his head. He stares up at the ceiling, before sliding under the covers and curling up on his side. They both give into sleep soon after that; tired out from their eventful day.


	8. I'm So So So Sorry -

Hi everyone! Im really sorry this is taking so long to update. . I promise all the chapters and planned out to the letter I just have to type them up and make them a real chapter, my mental health hasnt been all that great lately and schools been keeping me swamped as well as my job. But I swear I will try to start updating again as soon as possible! I will go work more on chapter six right after I post this update actually ^w^ So again im really sorry for the long delay . But i will try to do better!


End file.
